Family Time
by Wirewolf
Summary: Australia and Wy didn't spend that much time together. But when the opportunity came up, Wy loved their trips. Written for the Kinkmas event in the Fair Dinkum BAMF community on LJ.


**Title: **Family time

**Filler**: Wirewolf

**Prompt**: 17. Australia teaches Wy how to wrestle a crocodile. Because that's what all good big bro nations do for their micronations- teach them to wrestle dangerous creatures. (no pairings/gen)

**Characters/Pairings**: Australia , Wy

**Ratings/Warnings**: G

**Word Count**: 1129 words

**Summary**: Australia and Wy didn't spend that much time together. But when the opportunity came up, Wy loved their trips.

Australia and Wy didn't spend that much time together. She usually hung out with Hutt and Australia's schedule, with being the personification of a nation and running a cattle station, didn't allow for much free time to spend together and bond. But she understood that he did care for her and she could have it worse. Sealand didn't even get recognised by his big brother. But when the opportunity came up, Wy loved their trips. Aus would show her the river ways and forest spots that Tourists and even locals never found.

She felt special when ever he told her something about the area because she knew that no one else got to see this side of the Land Down Under. The knowledgeable side of her big brother was hers alone to enjoy. After all he had an image to uphold to the world that didn't allow him to geek out about the exact genus of a plant or animal. That wasn't to say that he was always like that. Which brought her to the proposed task at hand.

"It's time for what?"

"It's time for you to learn how to handle a croc."

"Why?"

"Because you never know when you might need to subdue a croc."

Wy could only stare at Australia. _Only he would make that logic jump. _But looking at his face she resigned to partake in the inane venture and , at least, attempt to wrestle a croc. _Curse you puppy dog eyes, you're not suppose to work on me._

They were somewhere up in Northern Queensland, checking the Croc traps set up to capture crocs safely, allowing for research to be collected on them and just generally enjoying themselves. So far the traps hadn't turned any thing up, but that wasn't to say that there was a lack of crocs. Wy had seen 5 so far. And she had to admit, they were , while not beautiful, awe inspiring. Some of the ones she had seen where about 15 foot, and Australia had said that he had know some to be up in the 20+ zone. When Wy had worriedly asked him if they would see one of them, he had gotten this sad look on his faced and said that it was unlikely. He had refused to elaborate further.

All the while, cruising the river system, Wy would point out a random animal/plant and Australia would usually be able to tell her all he knew about it. All in all, it was a very pleasant way to spend time with her big brother. But, alas, all good things come to an end. And unfortunately for Wy, the next trap held a reasonably sized, very pissed male crocodile.

"Finally. Now, you 'member what I was telling you about what you have to do?"

Wy gulped and had a feeling that she was more that a little pale.

'Yeah. When you get him out of the trap I've got to jump on his back and hold on till after you've taken all the measurements and stuff."

"Right. Get ready then."

With that Australia went around to the front of the cage. Reaching the other side of the cage, Aus looked at his little sister. H had to admit that she looked a bit pale.

"Wy," she looked at him, "You'll be fine. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you, ok?"

He got a small smile and a nod in reply. "Ok, ready? On 3. 1, 2, 3!"

Australia released the croc from the cage and Wy was right on it. It thrashed around for a few minutes, trying hard to toss the girl off , before finally stilling. Wy could honestly say that those minutes where the most terrifying and thrilling she had ever experienced.

The moment she hit the crocs back, if had felt like she was sitting on top of a bucking strut of steel. She could feel the muscles working underneath the reptilian armour, twisting and withering, trying to throw her off. She could hear, barely over the sound of rushing blood in her ears, a guttural and rough sound that resonated like a mix between a growl and a roar. It caused something deep within her to want to curl up in fear. It was be the scariest and most exhilarating thing she had ever done.

When it finally stilled, she held on as Australia started to take down the information. It was an amazing feeling. She could hear the heartbeats of the massive reptile underneath her, and feel as the lungs of it filled and expelled; all the while the growling roar vibrating though out the reptile.

Eventually she snapped out of her almost trance like state and noticed something odd. The crocodile wasn't restrained in anyway and her brother wasn't making any moves to do so. She looked at her brother and was struck by how at ease he seemed to be near such a massive predator. Australia must have noticed her scrutiny, because he looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something on my face?"

Wy couldn't help herself. "Why haven't you tied it up? Won't it try and eat you?"

Australia just laughed, and said cryptically, "Oh no, no croc would ever try and eat me," giving the reptile an almost affectionate pat on the snout, oh so close to the crushing jaws

Wy was left confused and a little annoyed by her big brother.

"Well, we're almost finished. Ready to get off his back?"

Wy nodded her head and braced herself to move when the word was given.

"Just like before. On three, you shift yourself over to the trees, 'k ?"

Looking at him she nodded again, "Ok".

"1, 2, **3**!"

With all the speed she had, she quickly pushed off the hard scaled back of the Croc and speed to the safety of the trees up the bank.

Darting behind a tree, she peaked around it just in time for her to see the crocodile disappear in to the murky waters of the river with a splash. She could feel her heart pounding with the left over adrenaline coursing through her veins. It was quite the rush.

Picking up all the ropes and remains of the trap, Australia turned and addressed Wy, "Well, now that's done, how 'bout we head back to town? I'm feeling hungry after all that."

Wy nodded her head absently.

"Maybe next time I'll teach ya how to milk a snake or a spider."

Even with the feeling of deep apprehension at that statement, Wy could not help but feel the stirrings of excitement. He may not be the safest person she knew, but her big brother was always fun to spend time with.

AN. I'm not entirely satisfied with this, but RL kinda killed my muse for it. Hope its ok though.

Please RnR.


End file.
